


[Graphics] Game Of Thrones Wallpapers

by intothisshadow



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Pictures, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothisshadow/pseuds/intothisshadow
Summary: Wallpapers featuring various characters.





	1. Sansa, Cersei, Sansa & Sandor Clegane

**Author's Note:**

> Wallpapers and maybe other graphics featuring Game Of Thrones characters.
> 
> Wallpapers are 1920x1080, but shown at 85%. Save to your hard drive/phone or use your browser's view function to see in full size.
> 
> Downloading is welcome for personal use; do not re-post anywhere without my permission.


	2. Sansa, Missandei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallpapers and maybe other graphics featuring Game Of Thrones characters.
> 
> Wallpapers are 1920x1080, but shown at 85%. Save to your hard drive/phone or use your browser's view function to see in full size.
> 
> Downloading is welcome for personal use; do not re-post anywhere without my permission.


	3. Cercei, Jon Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wallpapers and maybe other graphics featuring Game Of Thrones characters.
> 
> Wallpapers are 1920x1080, but shown at 85%. Save to your hard drive/phone or use your browser's view function to see in full size.
> 
> Downloading is welcome for personal use; do not re-post anywhere without my permission.

Another two wallpapers, this time featuring Jon Snow and Cercei.


	4. Daenerys Targaryen, Sandor Clegane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wallpapers are 1920x1080, but shown at 85%. Save to your hard drive/phone or use your browser's view function to see in full size.
> 
> Downloading is welcome for personal use; do not re-post anywhere without my permission.

Another two wallpapers, this time featuring Daenerys and Sandor Clegane.


	5. Cersei & Sansa, Cersei, Daenerys,2x Sandor Clegane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Images are shown at 85%. Save to your hard drive/phone or use your browser's view function to see in full size.
> 
> Downloading is welcome for personal use; do not re-post anywhere without my permission.

Five wallpapers this time, of Cersei and Sansa, Cersei, Daenarys and two of Sandor Clegane.


	6. Sansa, Cersei, Margaery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Cersei and Margaery wallpapers this time :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Images are shown at 85%. Save to your hard drive/phone or use your browser's view function to see in full size. 
> 
> Downloading is welcome for personal use; do not re-post anywhere without my permission.

Made these wallpapers this week, I hope you like them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have requests for characters, let me know in the comments :)


	7. 2x Daenerys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new wallpapers of Daenerys.


End file.
